Death is Just a Word
Death is Just a Word is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 96th case of the game and the 4th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It takes place in Greenland, district of Fario. Plot With Stella's help the team discovered new things about Le Papillon but the player needed to put that on hold when the team received a call from a local resident that screams comes from one of the cabins near the end of Greenland. The player went there with Mia and inside one cabins discovered a body of Duncan Young. Right on the spot Mia determined that he is bashed in head. The team quickly discovered that Duncan had a girlfriend Anita Bloom that the team needed to inform about his death. Later int he investigation process the team found reasons to suspect and his sister Phoebe Young, but as well undercover agent of FBI Kai Stark. After Matilda told the player and Mia that the victim was attacked behind his back with a glass object according to the glass fragments in his head but she also discovered that the victim was marked after the murder with a domino. While Mia and the player recap the case, Sandy approached and said that someone demolished a homeless camp. The team went there and found that the person who demolish the camp was Dillan Sullivan ex-patience of Fario's asylum. In the same time the player found and a connection between the victim and Francisco Krause, a member of the Krause family. After Jason analyzed the note that says "IT'S NOT AN OFFER, IT'S AN ORDER" the team went to speak with Anita again. She said that after a couple of weeks of dating the victim changed and that he wanted to force her into marrying him. They also spoke to Phoebe after restoring an insulting figure and she said that she just wanted to point on that how bad brother he actually was and that Duncan was always a heartless dull head. Also they spoke with Kai again who know confessed that Duncan was his informant who wanted to quit but he also said that no one quit that job unless he tells him to do that. Mid-investigation the team get informed about the fight at the homeless camp. The team back there and discovered that Dillan and Francisco are in fight. After separating them the searched the scene in hope to find why they started a fight. After restoring the victim's medal on which was "Gold stealer" the team back to spoke to Dillan who said that he saw a victim in 1989 who illegally cross the Mexican border to steal gold from Russian mines. The team looked at each other and decided to leave him alone as it was obvious that he is super crazy. They went to Francisco after finding that he started an argument with Dillan who said that he would've never attack him if he stopped to frame him for killing Duncan. On the climax of a murder investigation the team arrested Duncan's sister, Phoebe for the murder. She broke down crying saying that she had no other choice. Mia looked at her and asked what made her to do such an act, on what she started to explain how after she lost her job five years ago she asked Duncan for some money because he worked as an FBI informant all those years, making him quote wealthy, and that he accepted. After some time, he started to demand money back from her which made her to go into even bigger debt and that by time she become dependable of him. Eventually, Duncan transformed her into his personal debt slave who needed to obey to his every order unless she wanted to be thrown on the street. She said that she didn't really cared that much as long she had where to sleep but that his dictatorship crossed her limits after he demanded from her to be something more than just her debt slave. She continued and with the shaking voice said that a week before she killed him, he slammed into her room to "please himself" and that he did that against her will and that he repeated that very often. Mia asked her why she didn't report that but she said that she couldn't as he never allowed her to go outside, but also that after that event he started to do that and prohibited her from using any technology. Judge Lawson, in the agreement with Mayor Kessel clear Phoebe of all charges. After Mia and the player back from trial, Madison and Diego approached telling them that she has a discovery about the serial killer they looking for. Madison told the team that she spend a lot of time calculating and searching all victims of Le Papillon until she found that 90% of their victims were girls who at least once went to the homeless camp or have any connection to the mentioned. After searching the camp the team found a hand made safe with a sticker of a butterfly in which was a stack of different photos that after Arif's analyzes are confirmed to be pictures of Anita Bloom. She confessed that a week ago someone attacked her but that right after that she decided to recolor her hair to be unrecognizable to her attacker and that now she don't want to have anything with that serial killer, telling the player and Diego to leave her alone. While the team back to the station, Diego smelled a blood coming from the secret room. Upon getting there they discovered a body of unnamed elementary school girl who was lying on the surgery desk with the engraved butterfly on her chest as a sign that Le Papillon started to kill again. They quickly went to Chief Loukas who ordered Diego and the player to focus on finding the true identity of Le Papillon before they kill again. In the meantime, Kai came to the station only to thank the player for well-finished investigation, but in that time a famous singer and actress Anita Ferrari entered the station and wanted to report a stolen purse. When Mia wanted to show her the way to the interrogation room Kai stopped her and said that this is a job for FBI and together with the player went to listen Anita's request. She said that while passing the cabins someone jumped on her and stole her purse. After searching cabins the player found the purse that Karen analyzed and determined a DNA of Dillan. Dillan said that he wanted to save her from a two-headed beast who was on her hand. Kai told him that he is perfect material for mental hospital and fined him before taking him to the Fario's Asylum. After they finihed everything, the team was ready to focus on finding the last pieces of the puzzle to arrest Le Papillon but at that time Madison approached again and said that she calculated everything and that she discovered a hideout of Le Papillon. Summary 'Victim' * Duncan Young (Found dead in his cabin) 'Murder Weapon' * Broken Bottle 'Killer' * Phoebe Young Suspects ABloomSFB.png|Anita Bloom PYoungSFB.png|Phoebe Young KStarkSFB.png|Kai Stark DSullivanSFB.png|Dillan Sullivan FKrauseSFB.png|Francisco Krause Quasi-Suspect(s) MShuttlecockQSFB.png|Madison Shuttlecock AFerrariQSFB.png|Anita Ferrari Killer's Profile * The Killer eats spicy food. * The Killer play dominoes. * The Killer reads User 404. * The Killer has brown eyes. * The Killer weight less then 150 lbs. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cabin (Clues: Victim's body, Locked trapdoor, Victim's shoulder bag; Victim identified: Duncan Young; New Suspect: Anita Bloom) *See how Anita Blood knew the victim (Prerequisite: Cabin searched) *Examine Locked trapdoors (Result: Unlocked trapdoor; New Crime Scene: Secret Room) *Examine Victim's shoulder bag (Result: anonymous threat) *Investigate Secret Room (Prerequisite: Trapdoor unlocked; Clues: Keychain, Computer screen) *Examine Keychain (Result: P YOUNG; New Suspect: Phoebe Young) *Examine Computer Screen (Result: Message on the screen; New Suspect: Kai Stark) *See why Phoebe Young left the keychain on the crime scene (Prerequisite: Name restored) *Question Kai Stark about the secret room (Prerequisite: Computer screen unlocked) *Analyze Anonymous threat (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer eats spicy food) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Kill plays dominoes) *Go to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Investigate Homeless Camp (Clues: Handprint, Picture, Ring box) *Examine Handprint (Result: New suspect; New Suspect: Dillan Sullivan) *Examine Pictures (Result: New Suspect; New Suspect: Francisco Krause) *Examine Ring Box (Result: Threat note) *Ask Dillan Sullivan why he demolished the homeless camp (Prerequisite: Dillan eats spicy food) *See what relations Francisco Krause had with the victim (Prerequisite: Face recognized; Profile Updated: Francisco eats spicy food and plays dominoes) *Analyze threat note (12:00:00) *Interrogation Anita about the threat the victim wrote (Prerequisite: Note analyzed; Profile Updated: Anita eats spicy food and plays dominoes; New Crime Scene: Tank Tubes) *Investigate Tank Tubes (Prerequisite: Anita interrogated; Clues: CCTV, Broken figure) *Examine CCTV (Result: CCTV) *Examine figure (Result: Figure) *Question Phoebe about the figure she sent to the victim (Prerequisite: Figure restored; Profile Updated: Phoebe eats spicy food, plays domino and reads User 404 & Anita reads user 404) *Analyze CCTV (12:00:00) *Question Kai what deal he had with the victim (Prerequisite: CCTV analyzed; Profile Updated: Kai eats spicy food, plays domino and reads User 404) *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Investigate Destroyed Car (Clues: Broken gold, Mobile phone, Hair) *Examine Broken gold (Result: Victim's medal) *Examine Mobile phone (Result: Footage) *Examine Hair (Result: Victim's hair; New Crime Scene: Cabin's Yard) *Question Daniel what he did with the victim's medal (Prerequisite: Medal restored) *Ask Francisco why he started the fight with Dillan (Prerequisite: Footage found; Profile Updated: Francisco reads User 404) *Investigate Cabin's Yard (Prerequisite: Hair confirmed; Clues: Trashcan, Glass pieces) *Examine Trashcan (Result: Bloody gloves) *Examine Glass pieces (Result: Broken Bottle; Murder weapon classified: Broken Bottle) *Analyze Bloody gloves (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has brown eyes) *Analyze Broken Bottle (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has less then 150 lbs) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to New Crew, New Start (4/6) New Crew, New Start (4/6) *See what discovery Madison has *Investigate Homeless Camp (Prerequisite: Madison interrogated; Clues: Homemade safe) *Examine Homemade safe (Result: Stack of pictures) *Analyze Stack of pictures (06:00:00) *Ask Anita why she didn't report that she was attacked by Le Papillon (Prerequisite: Stack of photos analyzed; Reward: Burger) *Investigate Secret Room (Prerequisite: Anita interrogated; Result: Dead body) *Autopsy Dead body (12:00:00) *Inform Chief Loukas that the Papillon killed again (Prerequisite: Dead body autopsied) *Help Anita Ferrari *Investigate Cabin's Yard (Prerequisite: Anita interrogated; Clues: Pile of dirt) *Examine Pile of Dirt (Result: Purse) *Analyze Purse (06:00:00) *Question Dillan why he stole Anita's purse (Prerequisite: Purse analyzed; Reward: 20 000 coins) *Give purse back to Anita (Prerequisite: Dillan interrogated; Reward: Leather jacket) *Mo to the next crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Greenland